


Peter Parker Protection Squad

by the_og_straya



Series: The Peter Parker Files [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky is a Good Pillow, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Steve is just kind of there, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_og_straya/pseuds/the_og_straya
Summary: Peter’s not okay, but his friends want to help.





	Peter Parker Protection Squad

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of housekeeping: Peter is Absolutely Horrible at Keeping Secrets, so the entire team knows he’s Spider-Man. They’re good at keeping secrets (and he’s oblivious), so he doesn’t know they know. Also, the team is now a debate team, not a decathlon team, because I said so. Peter’s trans in this one too (I don’t know if I’ll ever write cis!Peter again, tbh) but it’s barely barely b a r e l y mentioned (literally if y’all notice it I’ll be Sincerely Surprised) so I didn’t even tag it, but tell me if I should. Aaaaand.... yeah that’s about it. Tony and Steve and Bucky are Big Boys who can Talk About Their Feelings, so the Civil War as we know it never officially happened. In my mind, they fought, destroyed a small airport, then went home (then came back and helped clean up, grumbling the entire time about Why did we Do This). And that should be it! Kudos to whoever read this entire thing. 😂

**Peter-Man**

**Cindy:** CODE RED stay out of the east hallway!

**Ned:** he’s back??? How long should I wait to see him so it’s not suspicious?

**MJ:** you’re already a loser anyways, just go

**MJ:** plus it’s not like he doesn’t know you know

Fair enough, Ned thought, and started over to the east hallway. After a minute of thought, he brought out his phone again.

**Peter**

**Ned:** hey dude, back yet?

**Peter:** just got back

**Peter:** east hallway

**Peter:** ow

**Ned:** ow??

**Peter:** wait no Karen

**Peter:** sorry, using voice-to-text, banged my knee on a desk

Ned snorted, shook his head and slipped his phone back into his pocket, peering into empty classrooms down the east hallway. Peter finally emerged from one of the last ones, tripping over his shoelaces. Ned grinned. “How is it that you, Spider-Man, can trip over your laces? Isn’t there, like, some law of physics that says that’s impossible?”

Peter just smiled and shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking down. Ned frowned. “Everything okay? What happened just now?”

Peter shrugged, sighed, and kept his eyes on his feet. “Small robbery. But... I got there too late for one person.” He scuffed his toe along the line of a tile.

“Peter,” Ned whispered, eyes wide. “I’m sorry.” He swallowed, “Are you okay?”

Peter clenched his jaw and shut his eyes before shrugging. “I dunno.” He sighed again, “Dunno that I have a choice though either, you know?”

Ned just nodded and slipped his arm over his friend’s shoulders, offering support as he guided the teen to his next class.

Once alone, Ned pulled out his phone again.

**Peter-Man**

**Ned:** blue alert.

**Cindy:** :(((

**Ned:** someone died

**MJ:** guess what losers, today’s debate topic is sm and we’re all choosing yes

**Betty:** _@Ned_ thats horrible!!!! _@MJ_ I’m down

**Ned:** imma try and talk him into going home but I might need to pull out the big guns???

**THE Tony Stark**

**Ned:** Peter was too late to stop someone getting killed at a robbery today & is generally not okay but probably won’t go home early

**Peter**

**Ned:** dude you really should just go home

**Ned:** plus you know mj won’t fall for it

**Peter:** im fine

**Peter:** honestly just want a distraction

Ned blinked at the text, then at the notification that came through.

**THE Tony Stark**

**Tony:** Thanks for telling me. Let me know what ends up happening.

Ned sighed and responded quickly.

**Ned:** he’s staying. Maybe lab today?

While waiting for an answer, Peter texted again.

**Peter**

**Peter:** see you at deb practice?

Ned sighed, knowing he was beaten, but responded.

**Ned:** you know it

He couldn’t let it go yet, so he decided on one more thing to appease his conscience.

**Ned:** still think you should go home though

**Peter:** 🤷🏻♂️

**Peter:** besides mr. stark just invited me to the labs today

**Peter:** i can’t say no

**THE Tony Stark**

**Tony:** Got it. Just invited him, let’s see.

**Ned:** “lets see” as if he’d ever say no, the world could actually be ending and he’d still say yes

**Peter**

**Ned:** yeah i get it

**Ned:** just be careful

**Ned:** Be Nice To Yourself

**Peter:** 🤷🏻♂️

**THE Tony Stark**

**Tony:** He said he was going to patrol first. Based on how he is, should I be worried?

**Ned: **it’s probably best for him actually

He knew Peter, but anxiety started to creep in, started to make him wonder if he was thinking rationally, so he turned to a different source.

**Peter-Man**

**Ned:** peters gonna patrol after school instead of heading straight to the labs, should we worry??

**Liz:** he’s a smart kid, he knows what’s best for him. Prob just wants to get his mind off it

Ned sighed, knowing she was right, and pocketed his phone again, resolving to text Peter after patrol. For now, though, he had math, then debate club. He hoped Peter would be there, for his sake.

“Sup, losers,” MJ greeted as the team trickled in, blinking at Peter. “You look like crap.”

Peter shrugged and tried to smile. She just raised her brows at him. “Feeling under the weather, that’s all.”

She studied him for a long moment. “Go home and rest after this, yeah?” He looked surprised, and she rolled her eyes. “You’re my _friend_, doofus, I don’t like seeing you not okay.”

He tried for another smile, slightly more genuine this time. “Thanks, MJ.”

She nodded, then turned rather stiffly to the rest of the team. “Today’s gonna work differently. We’re all teaming up against one person. That one person chooses no; the rest of us choose yes. The person today is Peter, and the topic is Spider-Man. Any questions?”

“Um,” Peter started, halfway raising his hand. “I’m not against Spider-Man? I like the guy and what he stands for?”

“Well duh,” MJ responded. “But there are times you’ll have to debate against something you’re for, or for something you’re against. You need to learn both sides.”

“Oh,” he nodded. “Okay. That’s it.”

“Good,” she said, looking at the rest of the team. “Any other questions? No? Then let’s begin. Peter, you first, please.”

“Um,” he said again, organizing his thoughts. “I mean, isn’t he, like, a kid? Or-or a teenager or something? He’s really young and inexperienced. He doesn’t know everything he needs to in order to fully protect Queens. And people call him a vigilante, and usually that’s got a negative connotation attached to it, but they might be right. What if he is a vigilante and nothing more?”

“So what if he’s a vigilante?” Betty asked, quietly but not timidly. “A vigilante is just someone who takes the law into their own hands. As long as they’re upholding the law, does it really matter? And Spider-Man is the best out of anyone I’ve seen about upholding the law. Better than literally all of the Avengers.”

“Okay, I understand a couple of them, but Captain America?” Peter pushed. “He’s not the example to use?”

Betty stared back and said completely deadpan, “He said ‘fuck’ on national TV, lied on his enlistment forms, and has a list of arrests longer than I am tall.”

Peter just stared back. “I didn’t think that was common knowledge,” he murmured under his breath, then mentally shook himself. “Okay, well, what about everything else I said? He’s not perfect.”

“Neither is anyone else,” Sally said gently. “No one can be perfect. The best we can do is our best, and as far as we know, he’s doing his best.”

“You’re the expert,” MJ murmured. “No ‘as far as we know.’ You know.”

Sally nodded to MJ and restated, “Spider-Man’s doing his best, and that all that matters, because that’s all he can do.”

“Sure, maybe he’s a teen,” Abe cut in. “But that doesn’t mean he can’t do amazing things. Scarlet Witch is a teen, isn’t she? And Kate Bishop too, right?” He paused, “Wait, we’re the experts, sorry. Scarlet Witch and Kate Bishop are both teens and superheroes.”

“But it’s different,” Peter stressed.

“Invalid response,” MJ cut in. “You’re grasping at straws here, Peter. Give an example or the point goes to the team.”

“They’ve had people working with them to develop their powers for years,” Peter tried, relaxing slightly when MJ nodded.

“Sure, but why’s that matter? So Spidey’s at a slight disadvantage. He’s a fast learner,” Ned shot back. “We’ve seen this in news reports. He learns from his mistakes, he watches others and copies what works and avoids what doesn’t.”

“He’s bound to slip up soon.”

“He’s allowed to. He’s a teenager. He’s allowed to make mistakes. No one’s forcing him to be perfect, except maybe Jameson, but he can go die in a hole for all I care.”

“Emotions have no place in debates,” MJ moderated. “Use ethos and logos, not pathos.”

Peter took a breath and continued. “People died because he wasn’t fast enough. If he hadn’t interfered, they’d be fine.”

“If he hadn’t interfered, more would be dead,” Flash said, crossing his arms and staring at his opponent. “Spider-Man saved who he could. And yeah, maybe it wasn’t everyone, but not even the Avengers could save everyone. I mean, Scarlet Witch’s brother died, right? And I’m pretty sure the Avengers weren’t able to get everyone off Sokovia. And they even fought themselves! That whole fiasco in Lagos never should’ve happened, but it did. They can’t save everyone, either. So why should we hold Spider-Man to a higher standard?”

Peter stood abruptly and swayed slightly. “I need a drink,” he muttered, not looking up. He turned and left the room, and MJ turned her eyes on Ned.

“Grab your backpacks and tell him he’s going home.”

Ned shook his head, “He said he was gonna patrol. He won’t go home.”

Her jaw tightened and she nodded. “He’s going to Stark’s after, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Make sure Stark knows exactly the mental state he’s in.” Ned nodded and hurried after Peter. Inside, MJ blew out a breath and looked at the rest of the team. “Good job today. All valid points, and all we can do now is hope it helps him.” She sighed, “Let’s break for today. I’ll see everyone Monday.”

* * *

**Peter  
**

**Peter:** so im

**Peter:** Not

**Peter: **okay...?

**Ned:** ???

**Peter:** currently hiding from happy, help

**Ned: **where are you???

**Peter:** behind delmars

**Ned: **omw

**Peter-Man**

**Ned:** code blue again!!!

**Ned: **idk why

**Ned:** he’s behind delmars

**Ned: **I’m omw to try & figure it out

**Ned:** help???

**Ned:** idk what I’m doing???

**MJ:** Yes you do

**MJ:** you got this

**MJ:** trust yourself

**MJ:** and tell Stark, he needs to know

**Ned: **I will, gtg, here

He pocketed his phone and dropped to his knees beside the teen in the metallic onesie. “Hey, Peter,” He said softly. “You okay?”

Peter sighed, sounding put-upon. “Not especially.” He swallowed hard and said in an increasingly shaky voice, “It’s just... it’s all too much sometimes. I’m just me, I’m not enough, and you weren’t _there_, Ned, you don’t know how it is, they were looking at me and they were so hopeful, and they thought I was gonna save them, and I didn’t!” A sob tore out of his throat, and Ned shushed him, laying a hand on Peter’s back.

“I know it’s hard, I’m sorry. I’m not the person who can help you, though. Should you call May, or Mr. Stark?”

Peter shrugged, “No, I’m fine, I’ll be okay. It’s alright, you can go.”

“Nope!” Ned said with fake cheeriness. “I’m staying right here until someone more capable comes along or until you’re feeling better.” To prove his point, he settled next to Peter, shoulders brushing. “Why won’t you call anyone?”

“May’s at work, it’s Friday. And I’m sure Mr. Stark is too busy. So it’s fine, I’ll handle it.”

Ned blinked at him. “Wait, I’m sorry, do you not actually know how much you mean to him? You’re like half a minute away from him calling you ‘son.’ It’s insane. He got my number somehow and he makes me text him updates on what you’re doing.”

“He does?” Peter asked, and at that second, his phone rang. He winced slightly as he reached for it, blanching when it turned out to be the very man they were speaking of.

“Answer it!” Ned urged. “Go ahead!”

“No,” Peter sighed, turning his phone off and pocketing it again. “It’s fine.”

Ned just sighed and pulled his own phone out, dialing before Peter realized what he was doing. “Hi, Mr. Stark,” He said, staring Peter straight in the eyes as he spoke. “Peter’s here with me.” He paused, listening, and thanks to Peter’s enhanced hearing, he heard every word from the other man.

“Is he okay?”

“Physically? Yes. Mentally and emotionally? No.”

“Need me to come pick him up?”

“No, Mr. Stark,” Peter practically yelled. “I’m alr-oomph!”

“Yes please,” Ned replied, keeping his hand over Peter’s mouth. “We’re behind Delmar’s.”

“Alright. I’ll be there in twenty. Peter, you think about moving and I’m enabling every single protocol I have.”

Peter groaned behind Ned’s hand and slumped against the wall.

“Good,” Tony said with a hint of a smile, and hung up. Ned pocketed his phone and fixed Peter with a look when the spandexed teen glared at him.

“Listen, Peter, I know you don’t want this but I don’t know what to do. He does. Okay?”

“I know what he knows and what you know. And I don’t need any of it. I just need to not be alone for five minutes.” Despite his angry-sounding words, tears pooled in his eyes. “I don’t want _him_, I want _you_. He’s a great mentor, and most of the time I’m fine with being alone with him, but he won’t even hug me, Ned, and you know-” he broke off as another sob erupted from his throat. “You know exactly how I respond to touch, and what I need, and he’s not gonna know any of it, and I-I’ll be fine, just...” he took a deep breath, trying to calm down. “I don’t know,” he admitted quietly, not meeting Ned’s eyes. “I know what I want, but I guess I don’t really know what I need, and I wasn’t enough today, and what if I’m never enough again? I’m supposed to be Spider-Man, I’m supposed to save everyone, and I couldn’t. Maybe Jameson’s right.” He roughly swiped his hand across his eyes. “Maybe I am a menace and a danger. Maybe I should just stop.”

“Jameson says crazy things all the time,” Ned soothed. “The only people who listen to him anymore are old white men who are angry at the younger generation. And you know what MJ would say to that.”

“Fuck ‘em?” Peter tried with a small smile.

“Fuck ‘em,” Ned agreed, nodding emphatically. “Exactly. We don’t need them. Everyone else loves you, Peter. As Spider-Man, and as Peter Parker.”

“Except Flash,” Peter protested weakly, but Ned just shrugged easily.

“Yeah, I put him in the same category as the old white men. We don’t need to listen to him.”

Peter shook his head, a small smile still on his face. “We know he’s just jealous, it’s okay.”

“Yeah, you know it here,” Ned said, touching Peter’s temple. “But do you know it here?” His hand hovered over Peter’s chest, over his heart, and Peter grabbed it before Ned could touch him.

“I get it,” he said, releasing his friend’s hand. “And I guess I don’t really know yet. I’m trying to know it, but it’s hard, you know? I guess what he says really does get to me sometimes.” He sighed, “It was weird today though, during debate. I know Flash is a Spider-Man supporter but he was actually almost being nice today during the debate.” He huffed out what was meant to be a laugh. “How terrible did I look?”

“About as terrible as you do right now, if I had to guess. No offense, Kid,” Tony said as he walked into the alley. “Thanks for looking after him, Ned.”

The teen nodded and gave Peter a quick hug, then hopped up so Tony could take his spot. “Hey, Kiddo, talk to me. What happened today?” He eyed Ned, who was miming touching, and slid his arm around Peter’s shoulders. Ned grinned, gave him a thumbs up, and left. Tony’s phone buzzed, and he quickly checked it.

**Ned (Guy in the chair)**

**Ned:** lots of physical contact!! and he won’t tell you this but he likes having his hair played with

**Tony:** Good to know, thanks.

He pocketed his phone again and turned his attention back on the teen, who had sighed. “I guess you saw the news today?”

“I did,” Tony confirmed. “Said you saved like ten people.”

Peter looked at him meaningfully. “There were eleven hostages.”

“Oh,” Tony said softly. “Peter, you know there’s always gonna be dangers in what we do. Sometimes people are gonna get caught in the crossfire. It’s not fair, but we do what we can to make the world safer for everyone. I guarantee if the police had taken care of it, there would be less than ten people reunited with their families right now.” He pulled his phone out and called his suit to him. “C’mon, let’s go to the Tower. There’s some things I want to show you.” Just then, his suit arrived in the alley, and Tony stepped in. “C’mon, Squirt, piggyback ride.”

Peter allowed a small smile. “How many nicknames do you have for me?”

“As many as will keep that smile on your face,” Tony replied cheekily. “Now c’mon, we don’t have a lot of time before dinner. Pep’s very particular about us all sitting down to eat together.”

“Us?” Peter asked as he pulled his mask back on and climbed onto the Iron Man mark’s back.

“Yeah, me, Pep, and Happy, and usually whoever’s there. I think today it’s Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Natasha.” He grinned, “And you, too. You’re eating with us tonight. I’ll tell Pep to make sure there’s enough for you, and I’ll make sure May knows you’re staying over, too.”

“No, it’s really okay, Tony, I can just eat at home. I eat a lot, I have a really fast metabolism.”

Tony chuckled. “You think I don’t know that? Kid, I live with two supersoldiers. I know fast metabolisms. It’s fine, I can feed you. I’m a billionaire, remember?”

“Yes, but I don’t want Pepper to have to cook all that,” Peter stressed, and Tony laughed lightly.

“No, no, tonight we’re ordering in. We usually do once or twice a week anyways.”

“If you’re sure,” Peter said, though he himself still sounded unsure.

“I’m positive,” Tony placated him. “Now, listen, you’re about to see some really confidential things. I know how you are about most secrets, but I’m trusting you with this, okay? I know you can.”

“Okay,” Peter replied, feeling more unsure by the second.

“And hey, what do you want to do tonight? Usually it’s a movie night, but we’re open to suggestions. We’ve even done a pillow fight because we couldn’t decide what to do, but the less said about that night, the better.”

Peter managed a chuckle. “I’d like to hear that story.”

“I bet you would, Kid.” Just then, the Tower came into view. “So, any clue of what you’d like to do tonight?”

“I dunno,” Peter said. “A movie sounds nice.”

“Yeah? What movie? I know Steve’s got a bunch on his list still. I think Star Wars is even on there. You like that, right?”

Peter shrugs. “Yeah, that’s more Ned’s thing. I like Star Trek better.”

“That’s on the list, too!” Peter could hear the grin. “How about that tonight?”

“Okay,” Peter agreed easily. “But I’m really okay with whatever you guys wanna do.”

“How about this,” Tony compromised as he landed. “I’ll suggest it to them, and they can veto it if they want to.”

Peter sighed. “That’s the best I’m getting, isn’t it?”

“‘Fraid so, Spidey-Squirt. Best take it while you can.” He stepped out of the suit as soon as Peter dismounted, then wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulders again.

_The kid was right_, Tony thought as Peter leaned into the arm. _He really does respond well to touch_.

“Down here,” Tony said, leading him into what appeared to be a storage room. “How much do you know about when Steve and I had that big fight? The Avengers Civil War, the media called it.” He thought for a second, then addressed the ceiling. “Fri, get Steve and Bucky down here, please.”

“On it, Boss,” came her pleasant voice, and Tony nodded and turned back to Peter.

“Well, I know Steve had just found out Bucky was alive again, right? I don’t know much about why it was fought, even though I was there.” He hopped backwards onto a table, “It was something about the Accords, right? About being... held accountable, is what I think you said.”

Tony smiled sadly. “I worded it wrong, but in a perfect world, that’s what it would be. Obviously this world isn’t perfect, it’s corrupt, so it wouldn’t have even started like it should have.” He shuddered, “I’m glad they never went through.”

“Never thought we’d see the day,” Steve joked, walking in with Bucky behind him. “Hey, kiddo. We saw the news today, good job.”

Peter flinched. “Thanks,” he tried, looking down.

Steve turned bewildered eyes on Tony, who shook his head. “There were eleven hostages, but ten made it out.”

“It’s about the worst feeling in the world, huh, Peter?” Bucky asked, moving to sit by him.

Peter shrugged. “I mean, it’s not fun, that’s for sure.”

“I’m telling him more about our, uh, disagreement, and what let up to it, and I thought, well...” Tony turned and addressed solely Bucky, “It should be your decision. If he gets to know what happened.” He shrugged and went back to digging through papers, missing the nod Bucky sent his way.

“You know I’ve done some pretty terrible things,” Bucky started.

“Yeah, but it wasn’t your fault,” Peter argued. “You were brainwashed.”

Bucky shrugged, “Sure, but in the heat of the moment, when you come face-to-face with the person who killed a loved one, you’re not gonna think rationally.” He sent a glance over to Steve, then continued. “In 1991, I was sent on a mission. My objective was to kill Howard and Maria Stark.”

He saw the exact moment it sank in. Peter’s eyes widened and darted from Tony, to Bucky, to Steve, back to Tony. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Bucky answered, a self-deprecating smile firmly in place.

“We’re friends now, we’ve talked it out, but that’s a big part of why we fought. I’m about to tell you something I’ve never told anyone before. And I’m sorry,” he directed at Steve. “I’m trying to be more open, you know I am, bear with me.” He turned back to Peter, “Did you hear about what happened on the helicarrier?”

Peter thought for a second. “You were still the Winter Soldier, right? You and Steve fought.”

“That’s right,” Bucky nodded. “We fought, and I almost killed him. But here’s the deal. When the trigger words are activated, everything that makes me me gets pushed into a little box in my mind. I can see and hear everything that’s going on, but I have no control over what I do. I can’t break through it. Well, I broke through it on the helicarrier. And I’m grateful to be where I am today, but something that still hurts me is why I couldn’t do it all those years ago. Why that day was different. Why all those people had to die. Because it was my hands, kid. It wasn’t ever my brain, but it was always my hands. And that doesn’t go away.” He turned slightly to face Peter more, “I’m not saying this to make you feel like my problems are worse than yours, or something. That’s not what I’m trying to do. But I am trying to say that it’s not your fault, you did what you could, we don’t blame you, and most important of all, you don’t have to be okay about it.” Peter’s face crumpled. “What happened today was terrible, and you have every right to not be okay.” He opened his arms in invitation, smiling sadly when Peter muffled a sob in his shoulder.

Tony caught his eye and pointed at the kid, then ran a hand through his own hair. Bucky nodded, brought his right hand up, and placed it on top of Peter’s head, digging his fingers in slightly.

Peter eventually stopped shaking, though the tears didn’t dry for a while after that, and he was content to just sit there after that, letting the world pass by.

He wasn’t aware of falling asleep until Tony touched his shoulder. “Hey, Kid,” He murmured, smiling softly. “Dinner’s ready, if you’re feeling up to it.”

Peter shrugged and scooted closer to Bucky, closing his eyes again. He heard Bucky huff out a laugh, but then he carded his fingers through Peter’s hair once more, and Peter drifted off again.

He awakened a second time to Bucky shifting, making a sleepy sound as he lifted his head.

“Sorry, Kiddo,” Bucky said, sounding truly apologetic. “Just trying to eat.”

Peter hummed, returning to his previous place cuddling Bucky. “Looks good.”

“Yeah? You hungry? We got some for you, too.”

Peter hummed again, then yawned and stretched. “How long was I asleep?”

“‘Bout an hour and a half,” Bucky said. “We moved to the couch shortly after you fell asleep. I woulda put you in bed, but you stuck to me.” He chuckled, and Peter did, too.

“Sorry.”

“Eh, doesn’t bother me.” He wrapped his arm around Peter again. “How’re you feeling?”

“More even,” he answered honestly. “Thank you.”

Bucky laughed. “And all it took was me promising Steve I’d talk to the therapist more.” He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “Between you and me, he can be a bit of a momma hen.”

“That is one hundred percent you,” Steve shot back, walking into the living room with two bowls of food, handing one to Peter with a wink.

“Says the one who just gave the kid food.”

“Says the one with the kid on him.” Steve grinned at Peter when Bucky didn’t have a retort ready to go.

Peter chuckled and turned so he was leaning back against Bucky. “Either way, thank you. I do feel better now.”

“I’m glad,” Bucky smiled at him.

“Hey, Pete,” Tony smiled as he walked in. “How’re you feeling?”

“Better,” he nodded. “Thank you. What were you looking for in that room?”

“Oh,” Tony said, looking rather embarrassed. “His name was Charlie Spencer.” He pulled a picture out of his pocket and looked at it before he handed it over. “I met his mother a few years ago. Smart woman. Scared the hell out of me. Said I murdered him in Sokovia, that it didn’t matter to me in the least. All her words, by the way, I still remember the way she looked at me. But I don’t remember her kid. I was in Sokovia about a year prior with the whole Ultron mess. I’d turned over a new leaf years ago, stopped manufacturing weapons, but that didn’t mean people had stopped buying them. I don’t know what it was that got him; if it was a missile, or Ultron himself, or a gun, or even a repulsor from a suit. I don’t know. The bottom line is, no matter what I do, no matter how good I try to be, there’s always gonna be someone who thinks I murdered their child.” He shrugged and looked at the picture again. “I still don’t know if she’s right or wrong. But I know she was wrong about one thing; it matters to me. And I’m spending every day trying to change the future so it doesn’t happen again. Because we can’t change the past, as much as we sometimes wish it was possible. We can only try to change our future so we don’t fall into the same traps again.”

“That makes sense,” Peter admitted, then dislodged himself from his place leaning on Bucky. “Come here. I can’t do much when you’re sad, but I can give you a hug.”

Tony laughed wetly and clung to the kid, grinning at the other men in the room.

Tony’s phone buzzed again, and he pulled it out to find a picture from Natasha.

**Natasha**

**Natasha:** ❤️

image attached: stark-parker.jpg

She had taken a picture of them at that moment. In the picture, you could just see Tony, grinning wide. Peter was smiling with his eyes closed, content.

Tony saved the picture with a mental note to thank her later. It wasn’t every day he knew what to do, but he knew today, he’d made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m primarily on mobile, so formatting this monster was a bitch and a half, but I Did It!! Hope y’all liked it.


End file.
